Talk:Kong
Succeeded by Sengoku Now , not granted when one reaches that spot one may not hold it for long , we stil have no evidence none of the other then contemporary admirals did not take the job before Sengoku . --New Babylon 15:33, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Buster Call authorities I don't think Kong has the right to the Buster Call anymore. Only the Fleet Admiral, Admirals, and the Gorosei has the right to activate it and grant others to do so. So Kong, no longer Fleet Admiral, has no more right. Maybe we should put that down. I tried to once, but it was taken out for some reason. Yatanogarasu 02:29, August 3, 2010 (UTC) That might mean that anyone who's ranked Admiral or above can do it. So since Kong is ranked in between Fleet Admiral and Gorosei, he would technically have the right to do a Buster Call. It is sort of a hard to determine because Kong's position what only revealed recently and it wasn't thought that there wasn't anything higher than Fleet Admiral, but it sounds like logically he would be able to order a Buster Call.DancePowderer 03:40, August 3, 2010 (UTC) :(edit conflict)Well, Kong has the ability to order the Fleet Admiral around so he could just order the Fleet Admiral to order it, couldn't he? Unless of course, once the decision to initiate a Buster Call gets past the Fleet Admiral it automatically defaults to the Gorosei. I mean its an extremely important decision so the Admirals and Fleet Admiral were probably only given it so they could act with haste if needed but if they were going to consult the Commander-in-Chief they might as well just ask the Gorosei's permission. So in other words it could go either way so we should default to the original statement of only the Fleet Admiral, Admirals, and the Gorosei having its power unless something else comes up. Bastian964 03:44, August 3, 2010 (UTC) I think that Commander in Chief was just a previously unknown link in the chain. It wouldn't make sense for him to not be able to do it. He is Sengoku's superior, so he should have all of the rights and priviliges granted to Sengoku plus whatever else his rank grants him. It wouldn't make sense for there to be a bypass or default over Kong directly to the Gorosei. I think that we should say he has the ability to order Buster Calls, it doesn't make sense otherwise.DancePowderer 03:56, August 3, 2010 (UTC) So why wasn't it mentioned under his abilities & powers section, yet?A Wikia Helper 02:46, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Kongs personality? Should not there also a be a personality mentioned under his profile?A Wikia Helper 02:38, February 22, 2011 (UTC) We have no clue what his personality is like from the little dialogue he's had.DancePowderer 03:13, February 22, 2011 (UTC) How about him being loyal to the World Government for a start? And add on more later.A Wikia Helper 03:39, February 22, 2011 (UTC) No, that's just not enough. Yatanogarasu 03:45, February 22, 2011 (UTC) First appearance? Is his appearance being chapter/episode 0 really correct? He never really appeared, you hear him being spoken to but nothing else. He actually does appear and speaks in chapter 594. Since he's only mentioned in chapter/episode 0, then you may as well have Jimbei's first appearance be during the Arlong arc. I would edit to fix this, but somehow whenever I hit "edit", I can't edit the big box thing. Uknownada 02:14, April 9, 2011 (UTC) His silohouette appeared in chapter 0 and unlike Jinbe in the Arlong arc, Kong actually spoke, so chapter 0 is going to be considered his first appearance. 02:17, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Ah, okay. I see. It's been a while since I've read chapter 0, which I only read once. But if I remember correctly, Kong never appeared in episode 0, not even his silohouette. I've seen it twice, but both times weren't recent. So does it really count with him appearing in the OVA? Uknownada 02:23, April 9, 2011 (UTC) True, I don't think he appeared, but the general idea is that speaking roles take precedence over actually seeing the person. 02:31, April 9, 2011 (UTC) But he didn't actually speak, didn't he? Garp talked to him, but I don't remember if Kong really spoke... *watches OVA again* Never mind, he did. Thanks for telling me, though. Uknownada 03:25, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Kong's physical appearance? What color is his scarf and armbands?Iamnofool2 19:19, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Rank Where was it stated that Commander-in-Chief is not a Marine rank SeaTerror 16:36, December 12, 2011 (UTC) It was stated that the Fleet Admiral is the supreme commander of the Marines and no one is above him. It literally means that In the marines, there is no rank bigger than Sengoku's former one. Kong is superior to Sengoku before the TS as he is the one supposed to name a Fleet Admiral so logically, it means that Commander in Chief is not a Marine rank. Also stated in OP Yellow Kong's full title is World Government Commander-in-Chief. Think of it like this. The president of the United States has command of the military. Kong would be in that position, only instead of being the highest authority, he has 5 guys above him. 18:55, December 12, 2011 (UTC) The fact is Commander in Chief was above Fleet Admiral assuming that Fleet Admiral is like Chief of Staff but Commander in Chief was responsible for the whole army on the World Government include Marines itself. I agree with statement above that Kong is actually the current leader of the Marines as Commander in Chief while Sakazuki currently as Chief of Staff for Marines or you can say Sakazuki is the current leader only for the Marines but he still have responsibility to Kong that act as his superior. Every Chief of Staff was responsible to Commander in Chief regardless of their organization that was responsible to world government. Valkyrious (talk) 12:45, November 4, 2016 (UTC)